You, Me, We
by Quackquill
Summary: Sakura and Eriol decide to swap high school lives. Reasons? 1. Sakura wants good grades and to meet boys 2. Eriol loves pranks and girls. Only rule? No one can find out.
1. Chapter 1

You, Me, We

_Summary: Sakura and Eriol decide to swap high school lives. 1. Sakura wants good grades and to meet boys 2. Eriol loves pranks and girls. Only rule? No one can find out._

**Chapter one. Hands up**

A blue-haired boy stared up at the building, a piece of paper in his hand. He wiped his brow and grinned widely.

"Holy pickles, I'm finally here!" He laughed.

Ring ring…

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura! Have you reached your school yet?" A loud voice demanded.

"Yes, Touya," sigh, "I have. What are you being so excited about?"

"Don't get lost! If you need me, call me! I'll come to see you next week!"

"No need, you're busy anyways. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just concentrate on your new job!"

"Even if you say so…"

"Touya! Don't be so annoying! You have your own life now. Anyways, ja ne!"

"Wait! But—"

"Ah, that's better," Sakura put the phone back in her pocket.

"Now back to being the _man_." She laughed and adjusted her blue hair.

She raised her arms up and shouted gleefully, "All right! Let my high school years begin!"

**(Around a month, more or less, ago…)**

_Sakura groaned. Please…not again…_

"_And then he freaking wants to break up with me all because he's so freaking selfish and I'm so freaking pretty and beau-ti-ful and he knows that but he freaking doesn't care because he says he's freaking seen so many freaking pretty girls already and who the heck freaking knows what the heck he's freaking been smoking because you know what? I don't give a damn. Sakura? Are you listening?"_

_Sakura's fingers were tingling with the urge to slam the phone into the pillows and shut her up if she ever heard the word 'freaking' again. But then that glorious image of sitting in the cafeteria beside all the skinny, dieting girls, pushing aside their lunch trays right into her hands… she sighed._

_"Yes, yes I am. I totally think he's a bitch. You totally deserve better…" Sakura rolled her eyes while speaking in an ironic tone. Luckily, Yena was dense enough to think Sakura actually meant what she said._

_"Anyways, did I freaking tell you about that freaking incident that happened, like, freaking yesterday?"_

_Sakura was already stuffing her head underneath her pillow while her hand trembled with thin patience…_

_-_

"_I'm telling you, she's the most annoyingest human on earth, ever. EVER. No kidding." Sakura was slamming her head into the desk._

_"Well, chill," Eriol shrugged, "At least you can imagine a tank rolling over that abyss mouth of hers."_

_"Ha ha, you're right," Sakura pushed back her hair and tried picturing Yena flat on the asphalt, her mouth swallowing air instead of belching out words._

_"School is starting soon," Sakura felt like slapping her own face, "What am I going to do?"_

_"We'll be highschoolers soon," Eriol said glumly, "And I'll be in an all-boys school where no girls exist. Again!" He raised his fists and shook them at the sky angrily, "Will the heavens continue punishing me like this?"_

_"You're not the only one! I'll be in an all-girls school, again! And this time I need at least C's in my classes or else my dad is making me work in a fish factory!" Sakura buried her head in her arms._

_The two sat beside each other for a while, shouting complaints at nobody in particular._

"_Excuse me…could I buy this please?"_

_Sakura looked up, an imprint on the left side of her face._

"_Hm? Yah, sure. Eriol, you take care of it." And then she dropped her face into the desk once more._

_Eriol stood up and walked over the cash register, pushing buttons and collecting and distributing money. Sakura watched, thoughts running through her head. When Eriol was finished, he sat down again, staring gloomily at the books on the shelves._

_Sakura suddenly stood up, her face bright with an idea._

"_You reek aye!" She shouted, throwing her hands up, "I have an idea!"_

_"It's eureka, but nevermind, what is it?" Eriol looked up curiously._

"_Look Eriol, you're smart, aren't you?" She pointed at him excitedly._

_He pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat, "Well, I can't deny the fact that I'm—"_

"_Yah! And you want to see more of girls, don't you?" _

_He was now rubbing some drool from the corner of his mouth, "Urm, well, that is…"_

"_Yah! And I need good grades, and I hate girls and would rather be with guys…and, oh my god this totally works! Eriol! You can be me!"_

_Eriol stared at her for a moment, "What do you mean I can be—oh! What a brilliant idea!" A wide grin spread over his face, "Sakura! I never thought I'd say this in my entire life, but you are one heck of a genius!"_

_"I know! Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Doesn't matter! Quickly, we have little time to plan this." He took out a pen and a paper pad he had taken out of thin air, "We need to execute this plan perfectly and without any chance of being found out."_

_"Ok," Sakura nodded eagerly, "Let's start."_

_And the game begins._

-

This is for fun! Whee! And yes…I was re-reading Hana Kimi… so… rolls eyes…don't blame me for that.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

You, Me, We

Summary: Sakura and Eriol decide to swap high school lives. 1. Sakura wants good grades and to meet boys 2. Eriol loves pranks and girls. Only rule? No one can find out.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Weird Roomates**

"Heeyyy gurl, what's up!"

"OH MY GOD your hair is just, sooo pretty!"

"Ch, I know already. Oh! And I had my nails done too! See?"

"Me too!"

"Oh my god! It's the same color as mine! PINK!"

"We were born with this, like, awesome, like, telekipothy!"

"It's telepathy," Someone stepped up in the midst of the squealing conversation.

The girl wrinkled her nose, "Oh. I already knew that, geez."

"Yeah, Sakura, when did you get so smartsy?" Another girl chimed.

"Oh, did I say telepathy? I meant…" The brown-haired girl quickly grabbed somebody's hand, "Yena! Holy crap, is that…is that what I think it is?"

Yena shrieked, "How did you know!" She pulled her hand away and made an abashed air-slap, "Ugh, and I thought I would try and not boast about it…"

The other girls hurriedly huddled around Yena with eager and envious curiosity, "What is it? Oh! A ring…a diamond ring!"

"Yes, yes," Yena placed her hand gingerly upon her cheek, allowing the ring to shine conspicuously, "You see…someone gave it to me…"

"Oh, your boyfriend?" The brown-haired girl's eyes twinkled.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed in an obviously unshocked way, "And I thought you could keep my secrets! How naughty of you…now everybody knows!"

The girls around her went absolutely insane. They flattered her to try and draw out more information.

The brown-haired subtly and inconspicuously slipped away.

"Phew…girls are easy to manipulate…but terribly loud and obvious!" Eriol grinned, combing his brown hair delicately with his fine and slender fingers, "It's rather interesting…"

He left the lobby where all the girls were now treating Yena like a goddess and entered his room. The room had a bunk bed, two desks, a bathroom, a TV, and a sofa. At the end of the room was a large window with the blinds pulled down, allowing only a dim light to filter through.

He went to the bunk bed and climbed up to where his bags were.

"Pink," he murmured to himself, "My new favorite color…" He rummaged through the bag, examining what Sakura had prepared for him.

_(Just yesterday yesterday…)_

"_I went shopping for your…urm, well, you know, girl stuff…and here's some…um, padding…" Sakura was blushing madly, sorting out everything on the table, "And…well…remember to wear make up. Do you know how to use—"_

_Eriol waved his hand, "No need to explain any further, I already know how to do everything."_

_Sakura stared._

"_What?" Eriol glared at her, "You can't possibly be thinking that I'm…gay!?"_

_Sakura continued staring._

_Eriol stammered, "N-no! That's not it! I…I thought I'd buy some and experiment, because you know..."_

_Sakura kept staring…_

"_Okay! Stop looking at me like that! Think what you like, I'm telling you I am psychologically normal and perfectly straight! Despite my peculiar fondness of brassieres! That is perfectly normal for a guy!"_

"Hrm…brassiere, eh?" He chuckled, poking the lacy undergarment with interest, "Soft and—"

The door suddenly opened. Eriol looked up with surprise.

A woman wearing sunglasses and dressed in entirely black entered with a hefty suitcase. Another one was holding the door open.

Eriol could hear the girls chattering outside in hushed tones, but deliberately loud enough for any normal person to hear, "It's Daidouji…"

"Her?"

"Yeah, that spoiled brat. Daughter of the famous Daidouji Company."

The women carefully placed the baggage near the bed and bowed as a girl with long, ebony black hair stepped inside.

"Thank you. I'll be fine here."

"Yes, Tomoyo-sama." They left silently and closed the door.

Eriol had been watching with intense curiosity. Now he sat awkwardly on the top bunk, clutching a bra with two hands.

Tomoyo looked up at him strangely.

He realized what he was holding and laughed nervously, "Isn't this cute?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and began unpacking, ignoring him completely. He dropped the bra and zipped up the bag angrily.

"Dang it. Maybe there really is something mentally wrong with me," He hissed to himself.

-

"Blegh blegh blegh blegh blegh." The blue-haired boy practiced making strange faces in the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura spun around, grabbing the edge of the sink. She met the weirded-out face of a tall boy with dark-brown hair and dusty eyes.

"Urm…nothing…really," She wiped away the saliva imprints her tongue had made on her nose. (yes, she can touch her nose with her tongue. Sweet, isn't it? Maybe not at the moment…)

His eyebrow was raised, "Geez, quit acting like a girl. It's making me feel like a rapist or something."

Sakura's eyes bulged.

"I was kidding. Now get out of the bathroom so I can take a pee."

Sakura edged away from him while being careful not to touch his skin, and got out. He slammed the bathroom door once she left.

Sakura climbed onto her top bunk, pressing her face to her pillow.

That was her new roommate. And she had forgotten for a moment that she was a guy and that she would be rooming with a guy. What was she so edgy about? It's not like she was a girl anymore…well, actually she was, but right now she wasn't…she was supposed to be Eriol. A guy.

But just now she had been acting too obviously. Urgh. Being a guy was so tough. She grabbed a fistful of her navy blue hair and groaned exasperatedly.

Then she remembered Yena…and all those girls and phone calls and high-pitched annoyingly garrulous gossiping one-sided conversations…somehow, it made her feel relieved and content.

"At last…away from all those annoying little girls! Ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha—"

The bathroom door opened.

Sakura looked over and saw her roommate staring at her again.

He left the room and she could hear him muttering, "Oh shoot, another one of those…"

Sakura fell face down into her pillow again, wallowing in her embarrassment and distress.

-

"Oh no! I woke up late!" Sakura grabbed her uniform and vest and rushed into the bathroom to change.

"I can't believe I slept at 6pm and still managed to oversleep…" Sakura ran out of the room and the dorm, heading to the school.

"Oh yeah! There's an assembly!" She ran to the gym.

"Good morning boys!" The Principle exclaimed cheerfully, expecting an enthusiastic reply. None came. "I expect another great year full of fun and achievement!"

Sakura made it and stepped into the line, gasping for breath.

"Eriol!" A voice said.

She looked to her left and saw a smiling face with two squeezed shut eyes. She tried to recall the names and descriptions of the people Eriol had told her.

"T-Takishi?"

"It's Takashi! You came in a hurry, you've never been late before," he said questionably, but amiably nonetheless.

"Er…well, I was up for a bit last night…"

"I see."

Someone behind her scoffed and leaned into her ear, whispering, "What, nine o' clock not early enough for you?"

Sakura jumped and glared at the person behind her.

It was her roommate.

He was grinning.

"Shut up." She grunted, looking back up at the stage where the principle continued to drone on about school pride and the students…

"Eriol, what club are you thinking of joining?"

"Club? I don't know yet."

"I'll be joining soccer, why don't you?"

"Soccer?" Sakura could only think of cheerleading... "Dunno, maybe."

"Do you know that there's a famous soccer player in our school?" Takashi grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I heard that he's also a gay."

"WHAT!"

Sakura turned around, startled.

Her roommate had turned red and was seething, "Where did you get that piece of shiz from?"

"It's true," Yamazaki continued in his manner-of-fact tone.

"How is it true! I'm straight!" He shouted.

The whole gym turned quiet. Everyone was staring at him.

"Ahem…"

Everyone looked back up at the Principle who was tapping his microphone for attention.

"That's good to know, Li Syaoran…" He muttered.

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Shut up!" He shouted, blushing bright red.

Sakura laughed, thinking, he has a cute side I guess…

The assembly ended peacefully, but everyone was still thinking of the uproarious performance afterwards.

The boys headed to their classrooms, shoving and cursing at each other.

Sakura looked over at Li, "Li Syaoran, the straight soccer player."

He glared, "Shut up you butt hole."

"It's Hirigizawa Eriol." She corrected, trying to sound as sophisticatedly Eriol-ish as she could.

"Don't try to be a smart butt."

She shrugged. She was fine with his insults, as long as it wasn't incessant girl nagging.

Her seat was right in front of him.

He suddenly said during class, "Hey. You're that smartie. Top five in Japan."

"Oh. Oh yeah." Sakura wrinkled her brow. Eriol hadn't mentioned that…only that he was sufficiently smart enough to get top five in his entire school…

"Can I cheat off you?"

"No way."

"Dangit."

Sakura suddenly felt nervous. She noticed that even the teacher was looking up at her…no, 'Eriol', reverently.

"Hirigazawa," the teacher suddenly smiled, "Would you like to demonstrate to the class how to solve this problem?"

Sakura gaped.

"You mean…that huge ugly problem on the board that has a bunch of weird numbers and signs thingies?"

The teacher looked baffled for a moment, but quickly recovered, "Why…yes."

"U-uh…it looks too, um, easy for me, you know. Why don't you have…" She grinned, "Li do it?"

"Well, if you insist. Li, come up and do this problem."

Li answered with a loud snore.

"Li Syaoran!" The teacher shouted impatiently.

He snored even louder.

"LI SYAORAN! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Li's head flew up and he wiped his mouth, "What!!! Is it an earthquake?"

The teacher felt steam coming out of his ears, "Get up and go to the board to do that problem!"

"What? You mean that huge ugly problem on the board that has a bunch of weird numbers and signs thingies?"

The teacher's face slipped, but he answered with a firm and angry "Yes!"

"Why don't you have this genius guy do it?" He poked Sakura's head.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Sakura slapped his hand.

"Just that little poke?" He poked her again.

"Li Syaoran! Get up here and do this problem!" The teacher shouted.

Syaoran glared at Sakura. For a moment Sakura thought he would hit her. But then he suddenly shoved another boy's chair.

"Kenda. Go do that problem."

Kenda obediently got up and did the problem then returned to his seat.

The teacher fumed, "I told YOU, LI, to do it! Not your henchman!"

"Hey the problem got done. What else do you want? Why are you disturbing the class old man?"

"DETENTION! YOU CAN'T GO TO YOUR CLUB FOR A WEEK!" He slammed the textbook on the desk.

"Hmph, have it your way." Syaoran fell back into his seat.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt. _Why should I feel guilty? He was the one being obnoxious! Hmph!_

* * *

Changed Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

You, Me, We

_Summary: Sakura and Eriol decide to swap high school lives. 1. Sakura wants good grades and to meet boys 2. Eriol loves pranks and girls. Only rule? No one can find out.

* * *

_

Eriol twirled his pink, flowery pencil in his short hair and jotted down notes sparingly, using most of his energy to glance around surreptitiously. _I'm in heaven! All girls…not one boy in sight! At last…_He giggled to himself. He proceeded to doodle.

"Everyone, I'm handing out the tests that you took last week. I will call your names in the order of grades."

Eriol closed his eyes and grinned inside.

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

Eriol's eyes snapped open as he watched the girl beside him walk gracefully to the front of the class and receive her perfect test grade.

Eriol quickly quelled his rage and remembered that he had been smart enough to not get a perfect score…afterall, Sakura had always gotten D's and lower. It would seem a little suspicious to be getting 100's all of a sudden.

However, Eriol clenched his fist and smiled toothily at his roommate. She noticed and coldly smirked. _GRRR that girl…be calm now Eriol...it was only one test score. Surely it was only a fluke. In any case I could still beat her if I wanted to._

Sakura gulped. The teacher rose an eyebrow as he called out, "Hirigizawa Eriol…ahem. I think you're lapsing. I hope you get out of this slump quickly. Our school needs your top scores."

She felt like she was traveling through a sweltering, hot desert with boring eyes as sand. She slid back into her seat, humiliated.

"HA!" This certain voice drove nails into her. Li grabbed her test and shouted out, "BOY GENIUS GETS AN F FOR MOTHERF-ER!"

Sakura quickly snatched it back, "You idiot! That starts with an 'M'! Besides, _you_ didn't do any better!"

Li clenched his teeth and sat down, defeated.

Sakura made a mental note to call Eriol…

Eriol picked up his tray of food and sat down beside Yena and other ditzy girls as usual.

"Sooooo just two seconds ago I saw Misa get drowned by bird poop!"

"Oh my gawd! Really? You mean that like her hair that she just uhm got styled by that uhhhh you know really cool hairstylist?"

"Pfftttt she totally deserved it for being a braggart!"

Eriol just smiled and poked his fork into his food. _It's been three weeks and I feel like I understand Sakura already…who knew this is what girls are really like when they open their mouths. _

He got up to get a glass of water when he realized that somebody was not in the cafeteria.

"Hmm…strange. That weird black-haired roommate of mine isn't here? Now that I think about it she has never eaten around here," Eriol suddenly shook his head impatiently. "Wait! Why am I even thinking about her? Everyday she passes by me as if I were a ghost! Then she continuously gets the highest scores unchallenged while I have to keep getting average grades!"

He hadn't realized that his feet were unconsciously moving on their own, searching rapidly for this annoying roommate outside.

"But really…if it weren't for that attitude, she's quite good-looking…" Eriol mused.

"Who's quite good-looking?" A voice snapped.

Eriol spun around. Tomoyo was sitting beneath a tree with a box of food in her lap. Her porcelain skin glowed beneath the shade and shimmered when touched by spots of light. Stunned and breath-taken, Eriol could only gape mutely.

"I said, who's quite good-looking?" Tomoyo snapped a second time.

"You…" Eriol whispered quietly, then suddenly shook himself back into reality, "Huh? Did I say that? I was thinking of a beautiful white dove I used to keep in a cage at home… It had a horrible attitude and would peck at me whenever I tried to give it food or water. That beastly yet beautiful bird…"

"Did you ever think it was because it was caged?"

"It has to be caged. A trained bird could never live in the wild by itself."

"Even if it were to die, at least it would die freely. Not in a cold and cruel cage." Tomoyo said bitterly.

"Or maybe between the fangs of the neighbor's cat." Eriol grinned slyly, enjoying this poetic conversation that could not possibly be found inside the cafeteria alongside idiotic girls.

"That happens when the careless owner leaves the caged bird to die on the balcony in clear view."

"If this bird could not defend itself from a cat, how could it defend itself from the hawks in the wild?"

"It was caged. Its wings were clipped when it could have flown away into the blue sky."

"How is it you know the feelings of my dear dove so well?" Eriol took a step closer, drawn in by her intelligent and cold, violet eyes.

"Perhaps I was once a dove myself." Tomoyo looked down at her food.

"Could I sit beside you?" Eriol made a move to sit.

"Not so close," she snapped, "Two feet away. There. You may sit."

"Yes your highness." Eriol laughed jokingly.

"If you want to laugh, I'd prefer to be alone."

"You don't enjoy laughing?" Eriol asked, surprised.

"I don't laugh."

"But nobody could live without laughter. It prolongs your lifespan. It swells up inside of you and allows you to forget your sorrows for a moment. It's contagious. Laughter is a joy."

"I don't want to listen to your lectures." Tomoyo began to pack up her lunch.

"Should I try to make you laugh?"

"No need. Just laugh with those other goons." Tomoyo stood up and walked away.

"I won't anymore." Eriol shouted, "I'll make you laugh! And when I do..." She was no longer in sight.

Eriol smiled, "Such a beautiful creature…I didn't come for nothing after all."

Sakura screamed into her pillow. Nothing was going right or as planned during these past few weeks. She had to face humiliation every single day as people gossiped about the 'fallen genius.'

Boys were tougher to handle than she had thought…especially that roommate of hers. That first day of arguing hadn't been the last. In fact, they argued nearly every day. Yet it was always Li Syaoran who landed in detention. Of course, Eriol was the 'star-top-5-Japan-student' who can raise the prestige of this school. But really Sakura was providing grades that even goats could milk out.

Now that she thought about it, even though Sakura had come up with this swapping plan, Eriol was really the one benefitting.

Knock knock.

It couldn't be Li who burst in whenever he felt like it and flopped on his bed while ignoring her coldly.

She opened the door.

"Hirigizawa!"

"Ah, Takashi."

"Soccer tryouts are today! Didn't you say you would always like to be in a club for once?"

"Huh? When did I say that?"  
"Last year all you did was glue yourself to your room and study study study…then you said you regretted never being able to participate in any of the clubs. Why don't you try this year? We can be in soccer together."

_So Eriol was like that…_

"Why not." Sakura beamed. "I'd like to give clubs a shot for once!"

The field was full of people watching. All the boys were lined up practicing and warming up.

"Why are there so many people…"

"They're here to see Li Syaoran. Didn't I tell you? He's a star soccer player."

"Uh…really? Oh yeah. Doesn't look like one though." Sakura glanced over at the brown haired boy who was smirking and waving at everyone. "That brat…"

"Don't worry if you don't make the varsity team. They have another one that is—"

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" A speaker sounded and screeched, everyone went silent.

"This is your soccer captain speaking! Today is tryouts! This year we will only have a varsity team with the best players who will go out and WIN in the FINALS!"

"Uhh…nevermind." Takashi laughed nervously.

"The first trial is to weave around these set of cones!"

The cones were in a straight line, but extended all the way to the end of the field.

"Aren't there too many cones! This will take forever!" Someone shouted.

"True! But if you knock over three cones or if you are much too slow…you immediately get disqualified!"

"What kind of high school tryout is this!" Others shouted.

Li scoffed, "If you feel like that then don't even bother trying!"

Lots of people muttered and left the field.

Sakura smiled at Takashi, "While we're here, might as well try!"  
The whistle blew. Sakura took a ball with her foot and immediately began to weave around the cones. At first she felt awkward, but as she continued her movements became much more fluid. Five people behind her knocked over too many cones at once, three people beside her were in each other's ways, and a few others were chasing after their balls. Takashi was keeping up. But Li Syaoran was in the lead by far.

"It looks like we have three students at the end! Congratulations you made the tryout!"

Li Syaoran grinned over at Sakura, "Hey bookworm, I didn't know you had any moves on you."

"Well now you do." Sakura puffed.

"Still, even if you're better than those slugs," he pointed at everyone lying on the floor after tripping on cones and soccer balls, "You better not drag me down with your mediocre skills!"

Sakura's mouth dropped open, "Why you arrogant…! Just you wait! I'll be up to your skill and further in no time!"

"Sure sure…" Li walked away.

"Hirigizawa! I had no idea you could play soccer so well!" Takashi stared wide-eyed.

"I…I used to practice with my older brother a lot. He was really good."

"I didn't know you had an older brother…aren't you an only child?"

"O-oh! N-not my real brother. Just someone who was _like_ my brother." Sakura laughed nervously.

She turned around and glared at Li. "Look at him! Waving his hand like he's a prince and flashing that fake smile…hmph! I'll crush his excessive ego someday!"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long update...and this was a rather short/abruptly ended chapter. ^^; uhhh but i thought that since I have to go off for vacation w/o internet for a month or two, I'd update something! I actually really wanted to redo this entire story, but oh well... we'll see what happens. Thank you all for being patient and still reading this ridiculous story haha.

ja ne! I'm off!


End file.
